Cásate conmigo
by Isabella Riddle
Summary: Harry piensa en su vida a punto de pedirle a la mujer que ama que se case con el. mi segundo fic! no sean malos...q esperas? entra!


Cásate conmigo

Mi vida depende de una cijita color negro, dentro un anillo, irónico ¿verdad? Jamás lo hubiera pensado, el niño-que-vivió, le tiene miedo a una chica, a la chica no… a lo que responderá.

_Sometimes we get second chances  
And sometimes we never make it past the first  
It really makes you wonder why somethings happen when they do  
It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you_

Camino por las calles de Londres un día soleado, perfecto, intento pensar en algo mas que la chica con la que estoy enamorado desde que tengo 15 años, no se que hubiera sido de mi vida sin ella.

Me siento en una banca de un parque, veo familias enteras disfrutando de un día de campo, parejas que se hacen mimos y no les importa nada más que ellos mismos, yo soy así con ella, todo el mundo desaparece cuando estamos juntos.

_And when you say  
It doesn't matter well it does  
And all it takes   
Is a mistake to eat your words  
Just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight_

Ya casi es hora, tiemblo aún mas que cuando vencí a Voldemort, al final fue todo sencillo, detrás de esa imagen de malo y de querer acabar con todo el mundo se encontraba un niño asustado que lo único que quería era amor. No puedo negarlo, me doblegué, casi no cumplo la profecía, me vi. Reflejado en él, pero luego pensé en Sirius, mis padres, Peter (que murió protegiéndome, siempre un merodeador), también pensé en ella, la busqué con la mirada, no la encontré, el temor se apoderó de mi, y cumplí con la maldita profecía.

_Sometimes we never see the warning  
And the voice in your head tells you not to go  
It really makes me wonder why somethings happen when they do  
It really makes me wonder why it wasn't me instead of you_

Ya casi es de noche, me levantó, bueno al menos lo intento porque mis piernas no me responden, siento miedo, ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo que yo, por fuera me veo tranquilo, pero muero por dentro.

And when you say  
It doesn't matter well it does  
And all it takes   
Is a mistake to eat your words  
Just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight

Mis piernas no me responden hasta de un buen rato después, no se cuanto tiempo exactamente, no llevo reloj, al decir verdad nunca lo llevo, las personas felices no suelen llevar reloj, me respondió Remus cuando le pregunte porque arrojaba el suyo a la basura después de la batalla final.

_And when you look its gone its too late to turn around  
And it's another day facing yourself and the things that you've done_

Llevo caminando un buen rato, finalmente llego al restaurante miro por la ventana, ella está ahí, no me atrevo a entrar, no puedo, simplemente no puedo, para ella todo es normal, es Viernes, todos los viernes cenamos fuera de casa, me alejo del restaurant lo más rapido que puedo. No lo soporto, no se que me impide estar aún mas cerca de ella, si me dijera que si, ya se lo que vendría, remodelaríamos la casa, la boda sería fabulosa, sería SU boda de ensueño, la que con tanto anhelo describe en su diario. Se que no debí leerlo, pero eso me dio el empujón que necesitaba para ir al ático y sacar el anillo de compromiso que le dio mi padre a mi madre.

_And when you say  
It doesn't matter well it does  
And all it takes   
Is a mistake to eat your words  
Just one more time I think I'll drive on home tonight_

Llego a casa, está enfadada lo sé, lo presiento, me mira, acerté, esta enfadada, me da la espalda y camina rumbo al balcón, la sigo, está apoyada en la baranda, se ve tan hermosa, su pelo se mueve por el viento, la luna se refleja en sus ojos, le pido perdón, me dice que no importa. El silencio toma el control de la situación.

No lo aguanto, debo, se que debo, si no, no me lo perdonaría. Y lo hago

"_cásate conmigo"_

me mira, por su cara veo que no se lo veía venir, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, esto no anda bien, que hice mal!

Y dice la palabra mágica

"_Sí"_

_and I am getting my second chance_

Gracias a todos por leerlo, me vino en un momento de inspiración.

Quieren que lo continúe? Me hacen avisar, si fuera así, el Segundo chap seria del punto de vista de la misteriosa novia! Gracias a Meli que me corrigió mis desastrosos errores ortográficos!

Dejen rr!

Suerte

Isabella Riddle

Isa


End file.
